Waiting For Love
by vampslayer22
Summary: After Maryanne sees Colonel Brandon watching her sing, she begins to love him and enjoys his company until she gets hurt one rainy day with being outside playing with her little sister Margaret brings trouble with Doctor Williby who annoys her...


Author's Notes: this is my first story from this movie Sense and Sensibility since I first started watching it with this paring, so please give me good, positive, honest, helpful, great, gentle, kind, nice feedback when you read it, also I do not own these characters they belong to Jane Austin and this story is just for pure Fanfiction for everyone to enjoy, read, like, and love when they read it, so please do not sue me.

Chapter1

Maryanne is with her sisters and her mother in the sitting room. Maryanne decided to play her piano, at their new house while singing one of her favorite songs. As she kept playing her piano, she never noticed she had a guest at the door.

Until he began to watch and listen to her voice, as she played the piano and sang. By the time, she was finished everyone applauded even as the guest came into the sitting room. Where the piano was in with chairs.

In addition, when Sir Johnson and his mother heard somebody behind them, he smiled at the person which alerted the others including Maryanne the second oldest sister. Who smiled slightly at him because she became nervous from him since she just met? She heard sir Johnson say "Well look whose here it is Colonel Brandon. Brandon how have you been and how was your trip to India."

Colonel Brandon looked at his old friend sir Johnson said, "I have been better Sir, and my trip to India was fruitful, and I just came for a little bit because right now I am on official business." "I just came to check on everyone and make sure everyone is alright." While after he said to Sir. Johnson he kept looking at Maryanne from across the room. He loves the way she played her music and he loved her voice when she sang a song, which he heard.

He soon knew he has an interest in her, which he cannot ignore for one second or more, but he wonders if she will ever love him and have an interest in him as well. While Maryanne from a little bit across the bedroom knows, she may have interest in him. However, will this be for the real thing she has for him. Or will she feel for something else by him by which time he will ever start to court for and offer her his affections.

Soon afterwards, of talking to Sir Johnson. Sir Johnson decided to introduce Colonel Brandon to Mrs. Dashwood and her daughters.

He first introduced Colonel Brandon to Maryanne "Colonel Brandon this is Maryanne Dashwood, colonel Brandon bowed to Maryanne. She bowed slightly back, and still smiled a little bit at him.

He then turned to the youngest sister said, "Colonel Brandon this is the youngest Margaret Dashwood out of the sisters. With the eldest Miss. Dashwood and finally the last one is our good friend Mrs. Dashwood."

After Colonel Brandon had been introduced to all of them and bowed to each of them he talked to Sir Johnson's mother Mrs. Jennings. Then after he bid everyone a good day and left the cottage where Maryanne and her sisters and their mother are at. Along with Sir Johnson and Mrs. Jennings while giving one last look at Maryanne.

When he left out the door, Maryanne wondered about him while thinking if he will be willing to be with her and if she will give him a great deal of acceptance for him. To love him even still when she decides on her heart of who she loves and who she does not love.

Soon Sir Johnson and his mother Mrs. Jennings left their home. The sisters went their separate ways in the house Maryanne and Margret went walking outside.

While Eleanor the oldest sister sat in the sitting room with their mother to work on her sewing soon after their walk it began to rain, after it rain. Maryanne almost fell from the top of the hill until her sister caught her and brought her back up to where she was.

Together before both could catch a cold her and her little sister went inside the cottage after reaching the cottage house, and sat down while warming up with a blanket. And drinking tea with the fire going as too not catch a cold from the weather which is outside the house is pouring rain.

Her and her little sister Margaret were warmed up by the fire that is in the room where her and her little sister are sitting at. Her eldest sister and her mother came to sit with them as well And try to keep Maryanne and Margaret warmed up. While hoping her and her little sister do not catch a cold from the outside after they came back inside the cottage house.

Soon it became dinnertime, and one of the servants which they have, is only a few came to bring them food on the plates after them getting their own plates to put the food. Which is on the table, and the fruit, vegetables on their plate, to eat, just after the servant left together all four enjoyed their meal together. Before going upstairs to their bedrooms and go to sleep until when they would wake up for the next day early in the bright morning.

Early in the morning after all four woke up and were dressed for the day they decided to have breakfast this time with Sir. Johnson and his mother Mrs. Jennings home on their estate. After riding in the carriage for a few miles.

All four arrived at their mother's friends, home and estate. And walked in after knocking on the door to be escorted to the dining room to eat breakfast with their mother's friends. As well as being introduced to Ms. Steal at their mother's friends place. The three sisters and their mother are soon settled down to eat breakfast with them while making small talk about what they had done with their lives.

After the small talk is over. Margaret the youngest out of three sisters decided to ask a question to the hosts, "Sir Johnson I was wondering if there will be colonel Brandon here today. To visit if this will be possible will he be able to visit here and talk to us while were here."

Sir Johnson and his mother Mrs. Jennings smiled at her, as Sir. Johnson said to her, "Dear Margaret he will be here sometime tomorrow and he will visit us soon. "And will have some time to spend with you and your sisters by the time you four will come back tomorrow in the morning." To spend time here with us while we will host a picnic for our home. You and your sisters as well as your mother Mrs. Dashwood is welcome to come for the picnic as well tomorrow will this be alright for you young Margaret."

Margaret understood what he has said to her. Smiled while still looking at him before she finished her breakfast she said, "Thank you Sir. Johnson for your kind answers to my question."

He nodded his head to her while looking at her he said "you're welcome Miss Margaret." after he told her what your welcome young Margaret smiled a little bit towards him. Looked back down to her plate to finish her food. Before it reaches mid afternoon and her and her family will have to leave after their done with their breakfast at their mother's friends home.

After Margaret, and her sisters and mother left and went to the carriage, after bidding Sir. Johnson and Mrs. Jennings goodbye. To see them soon tomorrow at their estate where they will have a picnic with them. Along with Colonel Brandon when the sisters and their mother arrive at their estate in the next day.

When the sisters and their mother arrived home. All four of them went inside their cottage home and went to the sitting room to sit down and read, sew. While their little sister plays in her tree house that she has made outside.

Until it becomes lunchtime, and soon after dinner time for all four of them. Then later the four will go to bed after spending family time with each other. To go upstairs to their own bedrooms that they share with each other to go to sleep.

As soon as both Maryanne and her eldest sister Eleanor got into bed and tried to sleep, Maryanne started to feel cold and tried to warm herself up more while underneath the blankets. While trying to go to sleep until when morning will be up for them to get dressed and be ready for day. When Maryanne and her sisters with their mother will go to Sir. Johnson and his mother Mrs. Jennings estate.

Soon after sleeping for a few hours soon became morning, and all three sisters and their mother woke up from sleeping. Dressed, and left their bedroom and went downstairs. To put their shoes on, and head out the door with their covering to keep warm. Around their arms and their upper half of their body.

While after putting their hats on and tied them to keep them in place on their heads. The sisters and their mother left their home and went to the carriage, awaited them outside the house. All four went inside the carriage and soon taken off to their mother's friends house to have breakfast with them and a picnic.

Where they thought Colonel Brandon and their sister Maryanne could meet again and have them be a match for her and Colonel Brandon. To have their time spend together while there with their family and friends and having a picnic together.

Soon her and her sisters and their mother arrived at their mother's friend's house. They Are escorted in to have breakfast with them. When, Maryanne and her sisters besides their mother saw Colonel Brandon at the table.

Maryanne went to sit next to him. Whom he smiled at her for her sitting next to him, the sisters and their mother sat on one side of the table. Soon all of them began to eat their breakfast.

Both enjoyed being with each together and having fun with making small talk with each other, and knowing by their hearts Maryanne and Colonel Brandon. Would make a good match indeed since Colonel Brandon loves her. He knows she would love him in time when he decides to court her.

Soon breakfast was over and after a while of walking with Colonel Brandon, for a while or two, Maryanne knew she loves him but is slightly nervous around him. While being not sure about him being a suitor for her, since she loves him but is afraid she will not have his needs with her. She will give into him, she just had to know if he would, read one of her favorite books to her. When she and Colonel Brandon arrived back towards the picnic.

Where everyone was, Mrs. Jennings called out to the Colonel and her, "Colonel Brandon why don't you and Maryanne do a duet and play and sing for us will you." "We will be delighted to hear you both sing and play. Mrs. Jennings continued to tell her family." Her son as well as a few other people that Colonel Brandon played the piano. Both sang as well and would enjoy the both of them being a good match.

Which made Maryanne embarrassed? She knew she did not want to hurt his feelings so she agreed to do a duet with him, and make him happy as well. Colonel Brandon agreed after she agreed.

Together both went inside the home, followed by everyone behind them and Colonel Brandon went to the piano, sat down, and began to play. As Maryanne began to sing and Colonel Brandon soon followed her. As he sang with her to her favorite song she always played. He knew after he sang her favorite song with, her, he thought she might sing his favorite song with him. As well, as soon as her and him were done with her song, and he will play for the second time while hearing her sing.

Soon her song ended after her and Colonel Brandon sang her song together, and when Mrs. Jennings said she and the rest of the party would love to hear him and her sing his favorite song. He smiled and knew he would like Maryanne to sing with her as well to get more applause for him and Maryanne.

When Maryanne agreed to sing another sing with him, which turned out to be his favorite song, she became a little bit nervous because she did not know the words. However, will know if he would show her the words of his song, she will sing with him.

Which turned out to be true and he did show her the words to his favorite song, and soon after, he began to play the piano and started singing. Maryanne too began to sing with him. Everyone loved his or her singing together while he played the piano. Afterwards, the song reached the last keys of the notes, and Maryanne and Colonel Brandon sang the last bit of the song.

Afterwards Colonel Brandon stood up from sitting on the chair, and together bowed to each other then bowed to their audience. Which applauded them more, soon Colonel Brandon, Maryanne and her family and their friends left the room. Everyone walked outside for to eat the picnic. This time Maryanne sat by Colonel Brandon, made small talk with them while smiling and laughing at what he is saying to her.

After the picnic, began to be over Maryanne and her sisters with their mother left Sir. Johnson and his mother Mrs. Jennings home. They walked out to the carriage in front of the house. After giving one last glance towards the Colonel while smiling towards him she went inside the carriage. The carriage took off for their cottage home a few miles away.

By the time, her and her sisters and their mother reached their home. They were helped one at a time out of the carriage and went inside their home. Just after it began to rain and the carriage took off down the road and away from their home.

When Maryanne and her sisters with their mother untied their ribbons around their hats. They taken them off along with their covering to cover their arms. The servants cook them something for dinner since the sisters and their mother are hungry from the long trip in the carriage to get to their home.

Moreover, as soon as the sisters and their mother sat down to eat since the sisters and their mother put the food is cooked on their plates. Her mother, sisters, and her began to eat while Margaret wanted one of her sisters to run. With her and play outside for a little bit when the raining outside their cottage home will be better.

As soon as Margaret knew there was a little bit of rain now, since she saw out the window it was not pouring too much anymore. She asked, "Maryanne will your or Eleanor play with me a little bit outside. Since the rain has stopped a little bit and the rain is pouring little outside." "I would like someone to play with me, will one of you play with me please?"

Maryanne, Eleanor, and their mother looked at her and smiled. While understanding what she has said, Maryanne offered to spend time with her and play a little bit outside with her.

Their eldest sister, Eleanor and their mother would like to go into the sitting room, and sew their clothes and sew designs inside the clothes. Surrounded around the wood circle place in Eleanor's hands while sewing her and her sisters clothes the same as their mother. Who sewed her own clothes besides her daughters' clothes as well.

While outside Maryanne and her little sister Margaret were running around the top of the hill while playing, until Maryanne tripped and fell halfway down the hill. Her little sister Margaret is worried for her since she fell as Maryanne said, "Margaret I need help go find help I think my ankle is broken please go find help."

Just as she said that, Margaret is going to find help until she sees a man she does not recognize approach them on a horse. As soon he see her sister he helped her, and checked her foot to find it bruised but not broken said, "Well Miss it looks like your foot is not broken but your foot is just bruised a bit, I will take you home on my horse with me come on."

Margaret and older sister Maryanne were shocked by his kind answers and Margaret watched as her sister Maryanne is carried and put on the horse. While the man goes on the horse, after her being on the horse and when he took off with her sister to their home. Margaret followed him and her sister all the way back to their home.

When Margaret her sister Maryanne and the strange man arrived at their home. He opened the door, while still carrying Maryanne, and said sorry to them for entering unannounced.

After Eleanor moved from sitting on the couch, because she knew he would like to lay her sister on it, and tell her family what has happened to her. Who he is he said, "Hello I am Mr. Williby a doctor who found your daughter and sister in trouble and I looked at her foot." "Her foot is fine but is just bruised." "She should be fine within the next day I must go." "I will see her tomorrow for a follow up to see if she is alright in the morning."

Her mother and her sisters nod their heads. They said thank you to him for bringing her daughter to her and her sisters, after he left out the door.

When the door closed, Maryanne's mother said "Maryanne I think this would be best if you will stay down here and sleep for tonight for you to get better." While we are upstairs sleeping, and of course I will pull the blanket over you." "Since the blanket is on the couch where you are laying on alright dear, see you in the morning when you are awake."

Maryanne understood said goodnight. Her mother covered her with a blanket, after her mother and her sisters' went upstairs to sleep in their beds.

While Maryanne went to sleep on the couch, from being real tired from her day she had when she fell, being saved by Dr. Williby. To not having her ankle being broken at all. Nevertheless, she knew she would like to see the colonel more than the Doctor in the morning. When he comes, after she thought more about him she dreamed of him being with her while she fell asleep.

Soon after she slept on the couch. She soon woke up when she realized the sunlight is hitting her eyes, while hearing her sisters' and mother coming down the stairs. To see her and have breakfast for her, with them eating their breakfast at the table.

Maryanne soon sat up halfway from lying down on the couch, with a servant bringing breakfast for her, while her mother and her sisters ate in the dining room. After breakfast is over Maryanne's plate and tray were taken away from her. After she hears, her sisters' and mother come into the sitting room, and sit close beside her.

Soon Maryanne, her sisters, and their mother heard a few knocks on the door, her and her family watched as the door is opened coming into the house is. Sir. Johnson, his mother Mrs. Jennings, and Colonel Brandon bringing flowers for her with knowing through the town she fell.

Nevertheless, he knows Maryanne is well but still needs to lie down while Colonel Brandon gives her flowers, she smiles as she moves a little bit while Colonel Brandon handing her the flowers. She smiles towards him, Maryanne smelled the flowers and knew she loves him. Maryanne handed them to her sister to put in a vase full of water.

Just as Colonel Brandon smiled towards her and sat down near the couch, to talk to her. Just as Doctor Williby came into the home. She knew made her frown because she loves the colonel and knows she will never like to hurt his feelings. Because she is in love with him and is annoyed by doctor Williby.

When doctor Williby came over to where she is to check on her. She knew she will have to be nice to him even if she does not like or love him for anything. Compared to Colonel Brandon who she loves the most instead of Doctor Williby.

When Doctor Williby stood over her, He wanted to look at her and check her foot. Maryanne became fidgety, and squirmed around a little bit.

As Doctor Williby, is looking towards her and tried to control her movements. From lying down while doctor Williby, looked at her foot while picking her foot up. to see if Maryanne will move her foot around to see if the foot is ok even if her foot is ok. From checking her foot out yesterday to see if her foot was broken. He found out her foot still began to move after he felt her foot move he put her foot down back on the couch.

He still made her annoyed since he touched her he moved away from. Maryanne and said to her family with everyone around her. "I think her foot is ok she just bruised her foot but she will be better by this afternoon so I am sure she will walk soon good day everyone."

Everyone but her bowed, and he left out the door, as soon as Doctor Williby is, gone Maryanne sighed out of relief knowing she is ok. She does not have to be near him anymore. She is looking forward to spending time with Colonel Brandon still before he goes out of the house and back to his estate.

Which all of them, looked towards her Maryanne noticed all of them looking towards her, and she blushed out of embarrassment. She sighed while turning to look towards Colonel Brandon. Who still smiled towards her, Maryanne smiled back towards him.

Soon with help, she sat up more on the couch, Maryanne made room for her sister on the couch, and soon Maryanne and the Colonel talked to each other. Maryanne's sisters and mother talked to Sir. Johnson and his mother Mrs. Jennings, while her sisters and mother, Mrs. Jennings. With Sir. Johnson knew both would be a good match from looking towards the two out of the corners of their eyes, while smiling and talking about them.

Maryanne kept smiling towards Colonel Brandon, who knew she loves him, when he loves her, would like to marry Maryanne someday. Colonel Brandon still looked towards and turned away to inform her with her family. Mrs. Jennings, with Sir. Johnson to come to the picnic at his estate tomorrow.

Maryanne smiled towards him, when Colonel Brandon smiled back when he turned towards her, he soon said, "I think now I have business at my estate I need to take care of right now." "Could we have a talk more tomorrow after you all come to my estate."

Everyone is happy including Maryanne because she knew she loves him, while being happy to see him at his estate tomorrow. Maryanne hoped she could spend more time with him. Soon tomorrow and take another walk with him while talking and laughing with smiling towards him tomorrow.

Colonel Brandon smiled towards Maryanne and everyone wished them a good day and left Maryanne's mother, and sisters' home to go back on his horse to head for his estate. While inside, the cottage Maryanne, her sisters, with their mother, and Mrs. Jennings with her son, Sir. Johnson. Are talking in the cottage especially about the picnic at the colonels estate tomorrow. Maryanne knew she would like to be there early along with her sisters' and mother, who are excited to go to the colonel's estate tomorrow.

Soon Sir. Johnson, and his mother Mrs. Jennings left their cottage to go to their home, while the sisters, helped Maryanne get up from the couch. To go to the dining room, and have lunch and later afterwards dinner before Maryanne, her sisters' and their mother go to bed.

After eating lunch, Maryanne and her sisters' with their mother went back to the sitting room, to sew, and read books, while talking for a little bit. Until dinnertime reached around from getting a little late in the evening, soon Maryanne with her family, walked back to the dining room to eat dinner. Before going upstairs to go their bedrooms. To go to sleep for the rest of the night until when Maryanne and her sisters' with their mother will wake up in the morning.

By the time Maryanne slept in the same bed, she shared with her eldest sister Eleanor, Maryanne felt the sun reach her eyes and woke up, from her sleep, left the bed to get dressed. While she noticed, her eldest sister soon woke up as well, and knew their little sister with their mother. Will soon follow, of waking up to be ready for the day to head to Colonel Brandon's estate to have a picnic with him. Along with the others who will appear at his estate.

Soon Maryanne and her sisters' with their mother are done being ready, and walk downstairs to eat a small breakfast, then put their shoes, stockings. Than bonnets on with tying the ribbons around their bonnets, to keep their bonnets on their heads.

While soon after Maryanne, her sisters' and their mother heard the carriage outside their home, with smiling Maryanne, her sisters' with their mother walked outside to head to the carriage to go inside the carriage. To head to Colonel Brandon's estate.

Where Maryanne, her sisters', and their mother are going to have a picnic with Colonel Brandon with Mrs. Jennings. With Sir. Johnson, with any other people at his estate, who appears as well when Maryanne. With their sisters, and their mother will arrive at Colonel Brandon's estate soon.

When Maryanne, her sisters' with their mother arrived at Colonel Brandon's estate. Maryanne, her sisters' with their mother were escorted and helped out of the carriage. Maryanne saw Colonel Brandon look towards her with a smile, along with Mrs. Jennings, with her son Sir. Johnson.

To see Maryanne with her sisters' and their mother smiled towards them, soon Maryanne with her family approached Colonel Brandon. Who smiled towards her while she walked closer towards him both go through the house to head to the backyard where the picnic will be.

Followed by the others who are following them, near the grass close to the river where both will be able to spend time with each other. Not knowing with Maryanne and Colonel Brandon will be someone looking towards them out of bitterness. Knowing her and Colonel Brandon loved each other.

With the male watching them waiting for his move to be near Maryanne, who he does not know is Maryanne does not love him. Or has no feelings of love towards him. She only has love with strong feelings for Colonel Brandon.

Maryanne soon sat down on the blanket next to Colonel Brandon. While being in a conversation with him, she never noticed the man known as doctor Williby come closer to her and the Colonel. When she noticed the Colonel is getting something to drink, she knew she felt thirsty while being happy for him to give her something to drink.

Doctor Williby knew the moment became his chance. He walked faster towards her while Colonel Brandon went to get her something to drink. When Maryanne turned away from where Colonel Brandon, is finding her something to drink.

With him bringing the drink right back to her, she never noticed doctor Williby come towards her until he stood real close to her. Which soon bothered her she frowned towards him when he stood over her? He is looking towards her with interest, she never felt repulsed before. Like she is now, by doctor Williby who stood right in front of her.

Soon Maryanne felt while sensed what Doctor Williby wanted to say to her, she seen as he smiled towards her wondering what he is going to say to her. Maryanne listened while he said, "Maryanne I would like to tell you." Is I would want you to be with me, more than some simpleton." Of Colonel Brandon what do you say about this Maryanne?"

Maryanne became annoyed by him until he pushed himself closer to her. S by him getting closer to her freaked her out and made her uncomfortable said, "No thank you sir I will have to refuse what you are saying to me, I am not interested in you sir."

When doctor Williby kept bothering her more. He still is coming closer to her while talking bad about Colonel Brandon, who Maryanne loves.

Still Doctor Williby did not stop bothering her until she screamed for Colonel Brandon to come to her aid, Colonel Brandon came to her aid hearing her scream. He stood in front of her when he looked towards what Williby is about to do with wanting to grab her.

Colonel Brandon stopped the problem from happening said, "Sir I think what is best for you, is to leave my property now before your escorted out or hurt worse by myself or others." "Besides myself who care about Maryanne just as much as I do." "So please leave my property sir, before you will be thrown off of my property."

Colonel Brandon watched Doctor Willibys' face, with more than one expression. Which soon became even angrier than before? Knowing he is not getting his way.

Colonel Brandon still watches him. Waiting for him to make his move, but knowing he will handle him and not let him be near Maryanne anymore and force him to leave her alone.

Colonel Brandon knew he had to listen to reason when Williby tried to grab for Maryanne. For the second time, which made Colonel Brandon upset for the second time.

Colonel Brandon knew he had to act and take care of the problem before Williby started his problem of trying to grab Maryanne; Colonel Brandon called out for one of his servants. To take Mr. Williby off of his property,.

When the servant came, Colonel Brandon ordered the servant to take Mr. Williby. By his arm and escort him off, of his property.

When Williby is escorted off his property, Colonel Brandon turns around to comfort Maryanne in his arms, after he holds her, comforts her. He lets her go she smiles and soon both her and Colonel Brandon kiss, which leads to a good day for her and Colonel Brandon together.


End file.
